masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Combat Examples/Undead Through Life Stealing
Rjak has just arrived on Myrror, conquering a Tower of Wizardry with his . Two turns later, while scouting the vicinity, he spots a small Dwarven Town nearby. Although his have sustained some in the previous fight, and are logging , they are very strong against Normal Units, so he decides to attack the hamlet anyway. It is defended by 5 units of Halberdiers: two , two , and a single . :Since the Dwarves don't have any Ranged- or short-range attacks, the are free to pick and choose their targets. To maximize the chances of gaining an Undead garrison, Rjak starts the battle with , inflicting penalties of , , and on all of the Halberdiers. Since most of his other spells would only hinder his goal in this scenario, he dumps the rest of his Spell Casting Skill into a instead. It's just enough to fully empower the spell. He targets one of the Dwarves, the same one he intends to attack first with the . :Dwarf Halberdiers have a base score of , the highest of any Race. also receive on top of this. However, effectively cancels this out with its penalty, and a fully powered carries a further . This brings the Dwarves' overall against this attack down to , meaning that they will take regardless of what they roll: they can not possibly succeed the check. Fortune does not favor them either, as the die comes up as a 7, and they take 7''' - = points of "Create Undead Damage". As they have per , they lose two of them to the spell. :Now the attack them too. This is a only fight, and the ghastly creatures attack 4 times with strength and . Their Attack Rolls yield 2, 4, 3, and 4 raw . The Dwarves have a base score of , increased by from , but also reduced by from . Their first Defense Roll is 3 failures, and they take points of regular . The second series does get a success, so they take this time. The third set is even better and gets 2, reducing the to a single point. However, the last roll is all failures again. Because they only have per though, they can roll again after the first of the original have beed recorded for delivery. This time, they do get a success, blocking the remaining . :The total regular thus comes to + + + = . Before it is applied though, there is still the matter of the ' Life Steal. This is a unit-based Special Damage Touch Attack that causes Life Stealing Damage, similar to the above spell. However, these creatures' ability carries a fixed penatly of , rather than an adjustable one. In addition however, they will be healed by the they inflict with it. The spell can also grant Casting Skill points to Wizards, but that was ignored above, as it would not take effect during the battle anyway. If cast by Heroes though, does also heal them much the same way as the ability would. :The Halberdiers have a final score of + - - = against this Life Stealing attack, which is executed once for each attacking . In this case, that is , so the Dwarves have to make 4 checks. They get fairly lucky with a 2, 4, 5, and 7. Three of these are successes, avoiding the entirely. The last one does inflict '''7 - = though, removing from the in the process. With the previous , this brings the "Create Undead Damage" done to these Halberdiers up to , and the total up to . This is exactly as much as the total of the unit, which means that they will be destroyed after their Counter Attack. :Dwarf Halberdiers start off with a strength of . This is improved by for , but they also get a from . Since two of their were lost to the spell beforehand, only can actually attack. Their Attack Rolls are average, and generate 1, 1, 2, and 1 "raw" . Unfortunately for them though, these Dwarves only wield normal weapons. This causes the ' Weapon Immunity to trigger, and the creatures' is raised to from its original . They easily avoid all of the hits with success counts of 2, 3, 4, and 2 on their Defense Rolls. :The first Halberdiers units is now destroyed. They took a total of of both regular- and "Create Undead Damage", thanks to the . Because an equal amount of Damage Points does count for creating Undead, these Dwarves will rise again to serve Rjak, provided he wins the battle. However, the numbers demonstrate fairly well that without the spell, the would not have accomplished the task on their own. Although they are in no real danger while fighting these Normal Units, the Dwarves high means they take much less Special- than Conventional Damage. :The other unit proves this point quite aptly. In their first attack, the inflict points of regular , and only "Create Undead Damage". The Dwarves survive this attack, forcing the to attack again in order to eliminate them. However, this only increases the difference between the two types of Damage Points. This time, points of regular are dealt, but only "Create Undead Damage". This yields totals of versus , which is not even close to creating Undead. On the other hand, the at least manage to get rid of all of their own Damage Points, as the Dwarves offer little in the way of doing against them, more or less as expected. :The chances of raising Undead improve slightly against the Halberdiers, but still not quite enough. These units have both and one point lower than , but the latter is still too high in comparison. The first one takes regular- and "Create Undead Damage"; while the second, again requiring two attacks to take out, receives and , still in favor of the regular . :Finally, with the , the chances start to at least even out. They have yet again one point less which, with the penalties from and the ' ability yields a final score of only . This results in an expected average Life Stealing Damage of , although the variance here is still quite high. With 4 attacks however, and the expected Physical Damage also being only an average per , the chances of whether the unit will turn or not are fairly close to equal, since the regular has to be higher for the unit to not turn. :Rjak and the get lucky this time. With a single attack, the deliver points of regular , but also "Create Undead Damage" to the last Dwarf Halberdiers unit. Since this unit will also turn, Rjak gets a total of 2 Undead units for his garrison, just enough to reduce Unrest by 1 without having to produce any living units. The also emerge from the fight fully healed, as the Halberdiers ultimately fail to inflict any on them. Even though they make 6 attacks, their Attack Strength of proves to be no match for the granted by Weapon Immunity. Should they have landed a point of though, the would have retained it in the end.